Blade of Vengeance Remastered
by Ghost501
Summary: Even the greatest can fall. It's been two years since Percy's been lost in Tartarus. His mind has been shattered. But, if given the chance to be free, will he be able to find solace in those who have called him friend? Odds are, not a chance. *Sequel to Blade of Sorrow Remastered
1. Chapter 1

Remember how I said I didn't want to unleash my darker side in this story. Well, it actually works better for this story, so added characterization coming right up! I guess I should also say since I'm trying to keep this as T rated as possible, anytime you see a glaring lack of detail in an action, that's me self-censoring myself. The spot I'm talking about in the chapter should be obvious. Now, on with the show!

* * *

When he woke up, he felt his rage burn brightly inside of him. His aching body and his anger reminded him of his goal. Reminded him of what he wanted. Her. He wanted to see her collapse. To fall. To die. He wanted, no needed, to get rid of her. He lusted for his revenge against her. Oh, how he would make her pay. First she screws with his mind. Then she destroys his heart. Finally, she goes after his body.

'_Very well then, Ms. Chase. You have finally given me a reason to unleash hell itself.' _He thought as he slowly got up to his feet. Not that he could get up any faster due to the wounds that laced his whole body. No doubt he had earned his fair share of scars down here in the hell's underbelly.

The pit was as dark as ever; but he could see perfectly—when you're born in darkness, it vision is something of survival. He turned to see a blade on the ground, its bronze glow giving off the only source of light down here in the pit. How she managed to convince him of coming this deep into hell, he had no idea.

As the young man retrieved the blade, he shivered as he felt a presence come up behind him. He turned to face nothing but the shadows. The presence that surrounded him was incredibly powerful. It seemed like it was everywhere. It was suffocating him. It wanted to destroy him. But, it didn't. It held back and waited silently as it always did. The man began to feel the a sudden cold over take his body. It froze his very core. What did this mighty force what with him? He was a nobody trying to get revenge against his murderous ex-girlfriend.

The male gripped the blade's hilt in his hand tightly and his knuckles turned white. What was the name of it again? Oh yes, Torrent. He renamed the Celestial Bronze blade; it didn't help that whenever he tried to remember the blade's real name that a particularly annoying voice started talking to him.

The man felt himself tense up as he heard footsteps. It was her again; it had to be. She was the only one other than the presence who visited him since he started wandering Tartarus. However, when she started to attack so many nights ago, something told him that this was all wrong. That there was no way that she would ever attacked him without reason. That she loved him. That he loved her. That he shouldn't feel this way about her.

But the pain that racked his body for hours on end allowed him to brush away such lies. He hated her. He despised her. He didn't care about her. And most importantly, he sure as hell didn't love her. If she died, he would host a party to celebrate. Who knows, maybe he would even have a toast in honor of the being that brought her end. Of course, that being was probably going to be him since no one else seemed to care enough about him to end her.

The dagger flew at him with high speed and the man rolled to the ground and quickly assumed a defensive stance. She was trying something new. Her first strike was normally never one from such distance. Plus, know she had just thrown away her only weapon. It was times like this when he was glad she never walked around with a sword. It would make her much easier to take care off.

"Oh my gods, Percy?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was you!" she spoke as she stepped out of the darkness. Her face seemed to break into a huge smile as she came out of the darkness. Her grey eyes shone with concern as she brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. If he had liked her, he would have been amazed at how beautiful she looked. But…he didn't.

Annabeth steeped closer to the tense man, "Percy? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Percy. The name made the man freeze up even more. That sounded familiar. That annoying voice started to pipe up again. He wasn't powerful enough to overtake him. Just enough to annoy him. He growled as a weight seemed to fall on his shoulders.

"_Remember what she did to you. Remember how she used you. How she curse you. How she abused you. Remember it all."_ The presence said.

The man felt himself grit his teeth as the memories took over. Though it was weird, he had picture, but no audio. Almost as if his brain had forgotten what was said and only what had happened. How was this possible? This felt like his own memory, but then why couldn't he hear the words?

_It began soon after he had started wandering. She appeared and said that she knew the way out. She seemed to care about his well-being. She seemed to be concerned about him. She seemed like she wanted to help him escape. _

_But he had learned that it was nothing more of a sham after they had run into a few monsters and in the midst in the fight, she stabbed him. She had apologized profusely and had even helped him to dress the wound. _

_At first, he thought it was an accident. But then, it happened again. And again. And again. As the number of "accidental" attacks increased, Annabeth became less apologetic towards him and instead had become angry at him. She had often told him it was his fault that they couldn't escape and that he was constantly getting in her way. She had explained to him a number of times that the exit was constantly changing location and so they needed to move quickly to find it and use it. Many times they had reached an exit only to find it closed._

_Eventually, she had started to leave him in the night to scout ahead and as he would rest, he would wake up with more and more slash marks on him. Then one night, he had caught her red handed trying to attack him. _

_And that was when she went crazy. She started leaving and coming more frequently and with every visit, she became more violent. And as she became more and more violent, his sense of loyalty diminished. Until the day when he couldn't take anymore._

Annabeth saw the man's eyes flash with rage. "Well, Seaweed Brain. It's nothing personal, but you've been holding me back and I really need to move on with my life. So, I decided to just take your corpse back to camp rather than you yourself. Seriously, I could have left here so easily, but no I can't go back home until I bring the Savior of Olympus with me. Really, how did you manage to save Olympus again? Oh yeah, with a lot of help; mainly mine. You're pathetic. You're weak. I don't know what I ever saw in you." She spat.

He couldn't believe that this voice had ever thought that he would fall in love with this hag. What did she see in him? What did he see in _her_! How lost had this voice been? Gritting his teeth, the man walked forward. He was going to enjoy this.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Try to kiss me and believe that the whole world will right itself? Oh wait; now that I think about it, we haven't done that in a while. Did I forget to mention to tell you that I can't stop thinking about Luke when you kiss me? I never knew why. Maybe I just loved him more than I loved you and I just came to you. After all Luke is dead and you're not…yet. Maybe just a friendly hug for old time's sake?"

The man felt his eyes cloud with rage. She had done this more than once. She was nothing more than a coward. She constantly attacked him with her words that cut deeper than Torrent itself. She had insulted him. She had insulted his godly father…whoever he was. She had insulted his family, more importantly his mother, though he could only remember that he loved her dearly. He raised Torrent in the air and lashed out the blonde.

For a moment, he lost control. He let his rage take over. By time he regained that control, she was dead. He stood there panting as the anger finally left him. She was gone. She wouldn't try to kill him anymore. She wouldn't terrorize him anymore. He was free. He could finally live and find a way out of here!

The presence eased its pressure on the man. "Well done. But, I'm afraid just killing her isn't the end of it. You just killed a servant of the gods, Athena's favorite. The other five will come for you. The gods will come for you. Everyone hates you boy. The only way to save yourself is to be mine. The only way to win is to become my hand. I can protect you from them. I can allow you to leave this place. You are more than powerful enough to take this world. All you need is a way out of here. Become my servant, and I'll grant you your wish."

The man took looked at his blade as it turned into a ball point pen. The body began to crumble into dust. But he didn't notice. He's only conern was the fury that was building back up inside of him. There were others who caused him pain and they were up there, laughing at him, "Fine. I'll become your hand. But mark my words; I'm only doing this to get even with the ones who sent _her_ upon me. Once the gods and the two camps have been dealt with, I'm gone."

"Very well, my friend. That is all I can ask for. Now go and pay a visit to our friends in Camp Jupiter. Olympus is much too big of a challenge as of now. And something tells me you would like to save Camp Half-Blood for later. Let's think of the Romans as a warm up for the second hald. Now, prepare for war…Blake."

Blake nodded his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

When he opened them again, he was blinded by light. He had never seen the sun before; darkness was all he knew. Once his eyes had adjusted, he went to a local river bed and washed his face. Despite his anger, he couldn't help but appreciate the cold water and the green trees that surrounded him. Nothing like this existed in Tartarus. Everything had been dark and bleak. But up here, everything was warm and colorful. It was truly amazing. Blake couldn't help but wonder how beings as horid as the gods or the Infamous Seven, five now since blondie was dead and other boy, he didn't remember the name.

Eventually, he just through caution to the wind and sank his whole body in the cold liquid. The river soon turned black from the grim on his body, but at least he felt clean.

He dragged himself out of the river, feeling surprisingly refreshed, and walked west. He was close to Camp Jupiter. He could feel it. Blake smiled to himself. He had gotten himself free of Tartarus, a new sword, and was free to get vengeance for the wrongs that had been done to him all these years. Yes, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Update: Monday


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she? It's about that time in July isn't it?" Jason asked.

"She's doing better a lot better than last year. She actually stayed in camp this year and actually accepted someone telling her sorry about losing Percy. No one could believe it when she didn't snap back at him. She just thanked him and moved along.

"But… I don't think she'll ever date anyone ever again. Shoot, I don't think she'll ever love again. It was like once Percy died, she closed her heart off from everyone and posted a big sign saying don't come close cause it won't work." Piper explained.

"I see." Jason nodded. He had once again returned to Camp Jupiter in order to help ease the relations between the Greeks and Romans. It had taken two years to untangle the mess that had been caused by many years of bloodshed, but they were managing. Of course, that meant that he was separated from his girlfriend, Piper, for extended periods of time. However, he was leaving within an hour to go and visit Camp Half-Blood, surprisingly not on official business.

Since she hadn't "seen" Jason in a month so Piper had IM'd him just to make sure that he was on his way. Maybe it was the distance and the time away from each other, but she looked even more beautiful to Jason than she ever had before. During their conversation, however, Piper had brought up that Annabeth had been making more and more frequent visits to the beach located on camp.

"Well just keep me posted on Annabeth. I'll be leaving her in a couple of minutes." He said.

"Don't forget that you still owe me date, Sky Boy." She smirked.

"I won't. Though I'm sure you make it impossible for me to."

Jason closed his eyes as he cut the connection and his thoughts went back to Annabeth. It hadn't been easy for her on the last anniversary of Percy's death. He remembered Piper's nervousness when she had actually left camp for the whole weekend. In the end though, no one could blame her. She had taken Percy's "disappearance" the worst out of all of them. He was hoping that she would have recovered more for this year and it sounded as though she was making progress.

Jason walked down towards the stables where the eagles stayed. Normally he would have just called Leo to pick him up in the Argo III. However, his friend had called earlier to inform him that one of the engines was misfiring and he needed to ground the craft to figure out what was wrong with it.

Jason felt a sense of pride looking at the clear blue sky. It hadn't been easy to defeat Gaea, but they had done it. Maybe it was because they were spurred on by the sacrifice that Percy Jackson had made. He smirked to himself.

He remembered a time that he was jealous of Percy. Percy had made an impact on everyone's lives around him, including those of the Romans. But it was only after his death that Jason had finally understood him. Percy was Percy. He just had that ability to make things better, though sometimes he made them worse before he was actually to correct them. He didn't set out to be popular, things just happened that way.

As he finally reached the stables, he smiled. He had to admit, the son of Poseidon would be happy that the world was at peace. He would have been pleased that the Greeks and Romans were getting along. He would have been proud of the other six, including his girlfriend, for taking his death so well. Jason prepared himself to leave; he had already completed his work for now and Reyna was more than capable of handling things from here.

Then… he heard the war horn. It had caught him by surprise at first. The war games weren't supposed to commence until later in the evening. But then he realized that this was not some surprise drill, it was an attack! Man, did the Fates love ruining the peace!

The ground trembled beneath his feet as Jason ran across the field and towards the barracks. Some of the demigods were still in their bunks since it was late afternoon. As he reached the barracks, he noticed that many of the sleeping demigods had woken up and were now evacuating and gearing up. It took Jason all but a moment to realize that the demigods themselves weren't the target. Otherwise, this part of camp would have been a war zone already. So, if the attack didn't come here, where was it coming from?

BOOOM!

A deafening sound reached his ears as a shockwave sent him back down the ground. He turned his head to see Temple Hill in flames. His heart dropped into his stomach. He grabbed his coin from out of his pocket and flipped it. Someone had just destroyed sacred monuments in their own camp. And whoever that person was, he or she was going to pay.

* * *

The fire licked the land as Blake stepped out of the wreckage. Even though they set themselves apart from the Greeks, the Romans seemed to possess some guilty pleasures in their armory, including Greek Fire. Blake had to admit, he was impressed with himself. He hadn't thought he would have been able to sneak into the Roman camp so easily.

Of course, he had succumbed to a pesky tripwire trap that had started the alarm. But he had disappeared before anyone had known what had activated it. Blake watched as he saw several little demigods running around, trying to figure out just what in Hades was going on.

He heard a noise leave his mouth. It was only after he had been doing it for a minute that he realized that he had been laughing. He hadn't heard his own laugh in a long time. His voice had become raspy from lack of use—after all, a murderous ex-girlfriend is not someone you really want to talk to. As he regained his self-composure, he looked back out at the land before him. Blake saw demigods form ranks and prepare to storm the hill.

'_Poor misguide youth.'_ He thought. He had no intent to kill any of them. No, as far as he was concerned, they were not to cause of his hatred. No that right belong to the three of them: Jason, Frank, and Hazel. The three that had allowed that psychopath to come down into Tartarus and try to destroy him. Hell, they probably laughed him being sentenced down there with her. Maybe they had planned it all along. In fact, this must have been there celebration for defeating Gaea. He should have checked the pit for TVs.

_'__No, they liked you. They cared about you. You're crazy. Snap out of this!__'_ Blake shook his head. That blasted voice. Always trying to tell him that he was wrong. Ever since he was born, it plagued him. However, his logic kept him sane and free from its horrid grasp. He did after all have a reason for attacking the "Heroes" of Olympus.

Who was the one who had suffered in Tartarus for two years? _'Me.'_

Who were the ones who had allowed her to come back down on a "rescue" mission? _'Them.' _

Who tortured him for months and left him to die?! _'HER!'_

He was going to make them pay. He picked up another bottle of the dangerous liquid and threw it down the hill. The ground burned in a gorgeous red and orange blaze. Blake smiled to himself.

Once he had torched Camp Jupiter and sent the message around the world, he would go to Camp Half-Blood. He looked up to the sky as he walked out carefully to avoid the fire that he had created. He could see the storm clouds beginning to form, but they were not attacking. It almost seemed as Zeus was deciding whether or not it would be a good thing to attack him or not. Whatever the reason, Blake was indeed glad about it. He would rather not fight the king of the gods if he had to. Not to say he wouldn't win, but having that arrogant, hot head down here would just make things to complicated.

He reached the bottom of the hill and immediately engaged the first squadron who attacked him. Out of the corner of his eye, a familiar blond mop overlooking the chaos. Blake almost started laughing again as he knocked out yet another soldier. He could feel the warmth of the small vial of Greek Fire he had stored in his pocket. Now, it was time for the fun to begin.

* * *

Jason had known they were in trouble when Jupiter had not attacked. He had seen his father's storm collecting force by the second, but yet no lightning ever struck the ground. It was almost as if Jupiter—dare he say it—had been afraid to strike.

As Jason looked out, he had noticed Hazel and Frank were trying to drag some of the injured soldiers back from across the attack lines. This enemy moved as though he was one hundred soldiers. Most people who ran into the myserious force seemed to have been only knocked out; although some had some cuts across their arms. He ran to them but all hopes of reaching them were gone when he heard the sound of glass breaking and fire cutting off his path. He heard Hazel yell and the sound of some animal as the fire's intensity began to increase.

"Nice to see you again, traitor." A voice said.

Jason turned his head and almost gaped when he saw who it belonged to. The man was about five foot ten, extremely skinny, and had un-kept raven hair. But that wasn't the part that caught Jason unguarded. His sea-green eyes flared in rage as he walked toward him with a blade in hand. Percy Jackson. It wasn't possible. He was dead. Chiron himself had claimed he was dead that when Riptide returned to the surface.

"Percy…how are you…" he didn't get time to speak as he jumped out of the way of Percy's strike.

"Again with that name?! That's all everyone ever calls me around here! THAT'S WHAT SHE CALLED ME! I AM NOT PERCY JACKSON! My name is Blake!" The raven haired boy said as he prepared to lash out again.

"Huh, Blake?" What was wrong with Percy? Why was he calling himself Blake? Jason quickly parried the next strike with his sword. However, Blake saw the attempt coming and lashed out his foot. The attack caught Jason in gut and Blake was able to bat the blade from outside his hand. It came to rest in the fire. As he attempted to pick it up, he immediately shot his hand back to his side. It was almost as if the metal had been dunked in boiling water.

"What's the matter, Jason? Lost your edge?" Blake struck again. Jason took the risk of burning his hand and grabbed his sword. He was forced to immediately drop it again, but this time Blake kicked it outside the makeshift ring. The fire was now circling around them.

The demigod grabbed a fist full of his hair and threw Jason to the ground. As Jason searched his eyes, he could literally see a war zone in them. What had happened to him down there? Before he could try and assess the situation, he felt a foot on his head. Blake.

"I wonder if I should just kill you know. But…I seem to have lost Hazel and Frank. No doubt word is beginning to spread to Camp Half-Blood. Hmm…" He removed his foot from off his face, "You'll actually serve me a different purpose. You'll be the messenger! You Romans never truly mastered IMing. Take your fastest eagle and fly to Camp Half-Blood. Tell them to prepare well, I wanted them to know just how weak they are when I destroy them at their strongest."

Blake shot him a twisted smile, "Now, if you excuse me, I must be going. This fire is going to burn this place down to the ground in a couple of minutes and I can't waste any more time here. I suggest you don't either, messenger boy." Blake picked him up, threw him in the direction of stables, turned his back, and walked off into the flames. Somehow, the flames didn't faze him and from the lack of screams, he wasn't seriously burned either. Jason quickly got up and ran through the only path that hadn't been burned. As he ran, there was only one thought that echoed in his mind.

Percy wasn't Percy anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper felt her heart stop as Jason got off his eagle. The beast itself seemed mostly fine; but as she got close to it, she realized that some of the feathers had been singed. As Jason landed on the ground, she noticed that his hand was badly burned. His face had also been bruised and he looked a lot worse for wear.

"JASON! What happened to you?" Piper asked immediately.

"It's okay, Piper. I'm fine, just a little banged up. Now where's Chiron?"

"He's in his office, as always." She paused, "Jason what happened to you."

He swallowed before telling her the painful truth, "Percy Jackson is alive."

"What? That's…that's not possible. He's been in Tartarus for two years, Jason. No one just lives through that."

"Yeah, well he did. He came into Camp Jupiter, disarmed and knocked out squads of soldiers, torched the camp, kicked my butt, and now he is on his way here to do the same thing again."

"But…if he's alive, why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know. But I know this, if he had even caught a glimpse of Hazel or Frank…he would have killed me."

Piper's eyes widened.

"Piper, he's not the Percy we knew."

"Oh gods…" she said, not only from the information, but from a horrible conclusion that seemed to be fast approaching.

"I know."

"No, Jason. Not that. Well that, but…" Jason stared at her, confused on what she was thinking about, "Annabeth. I think I know why she may be so adamant about the Percy thing this year."

"Oh man…what is she going to think about this?"

"That's just it Jason…I think…I think she given up. I think Annabeth believes he's dead."

* * *

The water was surprisingly calm on the beach today.

Annabeth stared out into the ocean. She had found herself slipping back into a familiar habit she had created two years ago. Whenever she missed Percy, she had always found her way to the beach. It had always given her some kind of comfort whenever she visited here. She had discovered that it had been the only spot in all of camp that she had actually felt close to him. But if she got to her worst, she would still retreat from camp and go visit Sally at her home.

Ever since Percy had…disappeared, the seas had become a bit more aggressive. To say that Poseidon was not happy when he heard that his favorite son had been lost to Tartarus was an understatement. But the strange thing about the matter was that Percy had never gone to the Underworld. And to Annabeth, that was scarier than living in Tartarus.

She closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to fall. She didn't cry to much anymore…because there was nothing to cry about. She didn't know how Sally had managed to keep faith. To Annabeth, she was the perfect example of strength. Unlike her. A month ago, she had gone to Katie Gardner to ask if she knew how to grow Anemones. They were a gorgeous blue flower that, due to their name, often reminded Annabeth of the ocean. Katire had told her she could find out and get back to her. A week later, the small blue flowers were growing outside Athena's cabin. Two days ago, a few of them had disappeared from the small garden…and landed on the steps of Poseidon's.

Some new campers thought it was a prank. But long time campers knew that not even the Strolls joked about Percy in that fashion. Someone had put them there…Annabeth had put them there. Annabeth swallowed hard as she felt her heart exploded with grief. Why did he have to leave her? Why couldn't she just have avoided Arachne. Her hand went to her shoulder…she still had a scar from the attack. It had almost completely faded…but Annabeth could still see it…still feel it. It was her reminder of the truth.

"Why…why did you have to…?" she couldn't bring herself to say it. Even after she had come to face the idea with more realism over the past months, she couldn't say he died. It didn't make sense; but yet it made perfect sense. Even though she knew what a great demigod he was, she couldn't help but wonder just what happened to him. Her faith had been dampened when he hadn't returned last summer—well more like her spirit crushed. But now, it had been stretched to its limit.

Annabeth felt horrible. She felt like a traitor. She felt worse than a traitor. She had abandoned him. And now he was dead because of it. Why couldn't she just have been stronger and pushed that door while she had the chance. She would rather die in his arms than die alone without him, not even knowing just where his soul ended up. Before her dam completely broke, she caught a whiff of the air around her. It smelled like the sea.

Breaking her train of thought, she felt a presence creep up behind her. Instinctively, she grabbed her sword and jumped to her feet. A monster attack was still rare in the camp, but it didn't mean that a camper was never attacked from time to time. However, the person who she had saw was someone who she had not talked to for two years, Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth quickly kneeled in front of the sea god.

"Easy, child of Athena." Poseidon said as he walked next to her, "You know, had you not frequented this beach as often as you do, I would have forgotten that you even existed."

"Lord?" she got up and stared at him with curious eyes.

"I never took the disappearance of my son well. I had always assumed one of the monsters deep in abyss had taken his soul to torture him until the end of time. My family has been calling me over emotional. Zeus was afraid that I would destroy half of all the life on the coastline and, for a while, he barely took his eye off of me. But something has come up. Something that has given me a little hope that my son has defied the odds yet again.

"And what is that? If you don't mind me asking that is?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Polite for child of Athena. Normally, your mother would have told me to shut up and accept the fact that my son is dead by now."

"Well, my mom and I aren't necessarily the same people."

Poseidon looked at the young woman, "Yes, I suppose you aren't."

The god turned his eyes back to his domain, "The oracle spoke of a new prophecy today. Oddly enough, she was helping Chiron redo his office when she suddenly dropped the picture of you and Percy when she said it. But the possible meanings behind it both trouble me and the Olympians.

"_Out of the pit, Tartarus's champion rises_

_To destroy all who he despises_

_Only one can stop his wrath_

_And correct his twisted paths"_

Annabeth took a second to digest the information and groaned, "So, we defeat Gaea only to have Tartarus now cause trouble?"

The sea god nodded, "It is indeed trouble to hear that Tartarus has decided to become an enemy. To be honest, I don't know if the gods would be able to handle another attack, especially from another primordial. We barely survived the Giants and Gaea."

"So, do we have any idea who the champion is? You said that this prophecy gave you hope about Percy's life. But it says nothing about sea or water or…"

"Child, who is the only demigod in Tartarus that the spirit of the pit itself would think that he is worthy enough to allow him to leave his grasp?"

Annabeth gaped as what Poseidon was implying finally hit her, "You don't think…I mean Percy doesn't despise anyone! His fatal flaw is loyalty! I don't think he has ever hated anyone before in his life!"

"A lot can change in two years. Time in the pit can twist anyone Annabeth. What goes on down there is under the control of Tartarus, and if he's the one pulling the strings then believe me child, anything can happen," Poseidon turned back to Annabeth, "All I'm saying is to be careful, Annabeth. Now, you should return back to camp and go see your friends in the infirmary. I believe that Jason has just come back from Camp Jupiter, but the state of his eagle tells me that something terrible has happened there. But I warn you, the gods will not be able to help you with this quest. If Tartarus truly has claimed a champion, then attacking him would only spell out another war."

The sea god shimmered for a second and Annabeth averted her eyes. She felt the heat from the light as Poseidon left her alone on the beach. She took one last look at the water before running back to camp.

* * *

When she had gotten back to camp, she had been surprised by the looks she got. As she walked past some of the younger demigods, she heard some of them whispering about her. Some of the older ones just shot her looks of disbelief. What had she missed?

She quickened her pace and proceeded to walk to the infirmary. As she opened the door, she was met with even more eyes. But luckily, she knew how these people thought.

Piper's eyes looked as if she had just discovered some terrible fact. Leo's were just confused as ever. Jason's, who she wasn't too surprised to see since it was all Piper had talked about during the week, were filled with sympathy. And Chiron's. She could barely read his; but the little she could tell is that whatever news he had just received was bad.

"Annabeth." Piper breathed. As Annabeth walked over to the child of Aphrodite, she received a hug from her. Now she was confused. However, as the embrace ended, she noticed Jason's condition. He seemed pretty banged up and his hand was wrapped in gauze. What had happened to him?

"Perhaps we should all go into my office." Chiron said.

As they got up, Leo turned to Annabeth, "You will not believe what Jason just told us."

* * *

If it was going crazy before, Annabeth's mind was reeling now. Her emotions were all over the place. Percy…alive? While the thought filled her with happiness, she was extremely worried for the young man. Like the god of the seas had told her, anything could happen in Tartarus, especially over the span of two years. She took another unbelieving look at her friend. Everything she had just been told had made no sense, but due to her friend's faces, she knew it was the truth. "And you're sure you saw Percy?"

"Annabeth, I swear on the Styx that I've seen Percy and that he destroyed Camp Jupiter." Thunder clapped as the words exited the son of Jupiter's mouth. Since he wasn't broiled to a char, it was clear that he was telling the truth.

"Frank and Hazel are coming here soon but they wanted to make sure that the rest of the Romans were okay before they left." Leo said.

'_You just can't make anything easy, can you Seaweed Brain.'_ Annabeth put her head in her lap, not even able to think of the irony of her thought. She had always told him that, but yet here he was making her run around in circles. Annabeth picked her head up, took a breath, and put her head on her temple. Just when she was beginning to come to terms with his "death".

"Well, it is apparent that Percy is not in the same state of mind as he was two years ago." Chiron stated.

"Being in Tartarus that long would do that to a person I guess." Leo mumbled.

"I don't get it. I thought he was our friend. Why would he just attack Jason like that? I mean, from how Jason put it, it sounded as if he was a new person." Piper said glumly.

"He even rejected his own name. Said he was Blake and got really mad when I called him Percy." Jason mentioned.

"On an even more nervous note, why did none of the gods retaliate? Destroying their temples would have been a major insult to their pride." Chiron's statement troubled the demigods. For the gods, pride was everything. Why would they let such a destructive happen and not seek retribution?

Annabeth suddenly remembered something that the sea god had told her earlier. _"It is indeed trouble to hear that Tartarus has decided to become an enemy. To be honest, I don't know if the gods would be able to handle another attack, especially from another primordial."_

"They don't want to offend Tartarus." She said and all the eyes in the room were upon her…again.

"Poseidon spoke to me earlier on the beach. He said that Rachel had said a new prophecy today '_Out of the pit, Tartarus's champion rises/To destroy all he despises/Only one can stop his wrath/And correct his twisted paths'_."

Chiron thought about this for a while, "Yes, in fact she did. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. But this cannot be coincidence." He drew a breath, "I fear that Percy may have been chosen to be his champion. Perhaps he's been brainwashed or something of that nature so that he'll cooperate with him. This is most unfortunate news. If this is the case, Percy never escaped from Tartarus. He let him out."

"Wait," Leo said, "I thought Tartarus was just a pit."

"No, he is also a spirit. A primordial isn't it?" Piper said.

"Yes. To attack his champion directly would set him off. Despite the Doors of Death being closed, Tartarus could either attempt to reopen them, simply allow monsters to more easily escape from the pit, or _worse_." Chiron's emphasis on worse cause the room to go silent.

"So, I guess well have no godly back-up this time." Leo stated glumly, breaking the silence.

"When he comes here, I'll deal with him." Annabeth spoke.

"Are you sure? From the sounds of this prophecy, Percy may not be the most agreeable person as of right now."

Annabeth nodded. If anyone could talk sense into her Seaweed Brain, well look no further, "I'm sure. I understand him. Maybe I can talk him out of whatever Tartarus has told him."

"Let us hope so child. Otherwise, I fear that Percy will destroy us."


	4. Chapter 4

He wanted them dead. He could already picture the end of Camp Half-Blood. Blake rested underneath Thalia's tree as he stared out at the strawberry fields. They would look well under the glow of the fire. Now if only he could figure out where the stowed the Greek Fire. The he could really host a proper party. He looked at his sword, Torrent.

Somewhere inside of him, an old fire reignited. He had some sort of connection to this blade. But what was it? Why did he feel as though it was properly balance for him? Why did he feel like he knew this blade better than its creator probably ever did? Why did he feel so invincible with it? Ever since he was born, he remembered it bronze light illuminating the way in Tartarus.

He remembered looking at the blade with fondness in the pit, especially after she came back for him. Torrent had become his only friend. His only salvation. It had been the answer to everything. If he needed to take care of a monster, kill it with Torrent. If he needed to pry something open, use Torrent. The blade was very much a tool for almost any situation, at least the circumstances he was in.

Blake found himself laughing as yet another painful memory ran through his mind. The hag had constantly told him down in the pit how useless he was and how she was going to kill him; but in the end, she was the one who died by his hand, by this very blade.

_'__Stop thinking about her like that. She didn't deserve it. That wasn't her. It couldn't have been. Annabeth would have never done anything like that.__'_ A voice barked.

Blake turned his head. That annoying voice again. He was beginning to get sick of it. He had determined that this voice had to be another person because there was no other way that he bore any of these feelings towards anyone. Unfortunately, this person was also a loud mouth. He constantly talked about how he needed him to stop seeking revenge and how he should feel guilty from imagining the deaths of the other five and relishing how Annabeth was gone from this world.

But Blake saw no need too. If they hadn't wanted a monster, they shouldn't have created one. They shouldn't have sent that blonde to deal with him. She should have been how she remembered him. If she didn't want to be with him anymore, sure it would have hurt. But to have your best friend and girlfriend trying to kill you every waking and none waking moment was something no one should have to go through. Or maybe, she should have just killed him when she saw him rather than toy around with him.

He had to admit, her treating him like a toy was what sent him over the deep end. At least, that's what he remembered. To him, life began in that pit and started with the torment of Annabeth Chase. And it would end with all of his enemies dead.

"You're nothing more than an annoying brat. Constantly being a bug in my ear. Just shut up. When you're the one who has to learn to survive, then you can talk to me. In life, sometimes your worst enemies are who you trust. If you share your heart, best be prepared to protect it." he told himself. His subconscious was driving him crazy. It was constantly filling his brain with the most useless of opinions.

That he was the son of the sea god, Poseidon. There where was he when he needed him?

That he was friends with Camp Jupiter. Hmph…they were no better than this Camp. Bunch of backstabbers.

And most importantly, that he was in love with _Annabeth Chase_.

Blake gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it. Every now and again, he could feel it gaining power and him losing power. But he couldn't let the other side win. No one could possibly know what kind of havoc could be unleashed if it and its _feelings_. It was nothing more than a traitor to him. It was some kind of weakness that needed to be gotten rid of. Blake shook his head. It was almost time, he could feel it. He got up from underneath the tree that acted as the barrier for the camp.

He was about to press Torrent to it in order to get through when something stopped him. When _she_ stopped him.

Blake caught sight of Annabeth Chase. She had spotted him and was beginning to bark orders to the other camps. She walked towards. To add to his confusion, he noticed that she was brandishing a sword…which she laid down on the ground. Didn't she know he was going to kill her? Wait, didn't he already kill her?

This….this…was impossible. He had watched her die. She was gone from this world. But then why was she standing before him. No…he was dream. This wasn't real! It couldn't have been!

_**'**__She's alive? No, it's impossible. Someone is screwing with me. I don't get it. I thought he killed her?__**'**_

**'**Wait, that means I'm not a murderer! That means she's been alive this whole time! Wait; was she even in Tartarus this whole time?'

'_Of course she was!__**'**_

'_No, she couldn't have! I was right!__**'**_

'_Yes, she was there I know what I'm talking about! I was the one she tried to kill. I WAS THE ONE WHO SHE TORTURED. ANNABETH CHASE WAS IN TARTARUS AND SHE DIED IN THAT PIT!'_

Blake gripped his head and dropped Torrent. The blade clattered on the ground and he dropped to his knees. Yelling in pain, he started to roll around on the ground. The voice was talking to him. But someone else was there. Someone new. Was it the presence?

No, he hadn't felt the mysterious force since he left the pit. Then…what was this new feeling inside him? It felt…it felt kind…almost like…innocence? No, there was no purity in this world. _She_ had showed him that. But then how in Hades was she her before him? Blake's yell became a scream as this new presence forced itself upon him. Blake felt himself lose consciousness as the new feeling soon began to consume him. For the first time since he had been born, Blake felt his eyelids grow heavy. A sudden tiredness over took him and he soon allowed his unconsciousness to take hold.

* * *

Annabeth had preparing for the worse when she started to charge Percy. She was expecting him to fight back. Worse of all, she was expecting him to kill her because she wouldn't be able to do anything to him. In fact her whole plan was to actually just approach him and hope that he didn't do anything.

At first when she saw him under the tree, she almost didn't notice him. He had taken a page from Nico's book and had remained so still that he could have been mistaken for the tree. But as the Fates would have it, she noticed his black mop of hair underneath the tree. He had looked deadly thin since the last time she say him two years ago. Scars and cuts covered his arms and probably his body as well.

Her emotions had once again been in a mess. She was so happy that he was alive and out of Tartarus, but so sad at the same time. Now, she could see the full effects of the pit upon her beloved. She almost chocked as she saw the young man rolling around on the ground, screaming like some kind of dying animal. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Riptide on the ground. She carefully moved the legendary sword away from his grasp.

Finally after what seemed like ages, he stopped rolling. He picked his head up and looked at her with sad, scared eyes. When she reached out to touch him, he immediately tensed up and backed up to the tree.

She withdrew her hand for the moment, somewhat in pain from Percy's initial reaction. Was he scared of her?

"Please," he said, "I'll stop. I'll stop trying to destroy everything. Just please don't hurt me. I don't want to hurt people. I just want it to stop!"

"Percy…" she lightly brought her hand to his face again. This time he let her touch him. He looked as if he was ready to bolt at any moment, but he let her touch his face.

"I'm not Percy. I don't know who I am," he said softly, his voice still layered with fear.

"You don't have a name?" she pressed gently. This was not good. When she had first spotted him at the base of the tree, he looked cool, calm, and collected. Now, he just seemed ready to pee his pants.

"No, I…I'm new. That's why I don't have a name. Do you know my name?"

"Your name is Percy."

"That's sounds familiar but I don't think that's my name. Though it sounds like a nice name. Do you know a Percy?" the boy's eyes began to change from fearful to downright curious. Almost like that…of a child's.

_'Oh Percy…what's happened to you?'_ The scene was making it hard to fight back tears. He was here, right in front of her. But yet, he wasn't. Instead, it almost seemed as though he had lost his mind and this was the consequence.

"Yeah, I know one. He's actually my boyfriend. He…he's been gone for a long time, but I think I may have found him again."

"That's good. Hey, can you please take your hand off me. I might catch cooties."

Annabeth did as the boy instructed. Yes, there was definitely something wrong with him. And that very thought troubled her to no end, "Sweetie, what's your birthday?"

"It's today…"

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know. I think we're constantly changing locations. My older brother was born in New York but I don't know where my dad is from. Somewhere dark I think. We don't really talk about it."

"You have an older brother?"

"Yeah! He and my dad argue a lot though. My mom died. I actually think daddy had a part in that, but I say that because that's what my older brother tells me. He wants me to stay away from daddy because he's afraid that he'll get me too."

"Excuse me for saying this, but your dad doesn't sound like a good man."

"Yeah, I know. He's so busy at his job. He barely has time for us."

"What's your dad's name?"

"I don't know. I can go get him if you would like to meet him."

"Actually, can you get your older brother first? He might be closer and I don't want to pull your father from his work."

"Okay, I'll get him for you. You know, my older brother has a picture of my mom. You look a lot like her." As he went to go get his "older brother", the young man passed out. Annabeth was struggling to hold back the tears. She could only hope that this brother was her Seaweed Brain. As she waited for him to wake up, Annabeth noticed that Chiron had come to her side.

"My dear, what did you do? He seems completely docile." he asked.

"I can honestly say I don't know. But something tells me that there is something wrong with him. It was like I was talking to an eight year old for a while."

"But, Percy is not eight."

"I know." She looked back down at Percy as his eyes fluttered.

"Annabeth?" he croaked, "Did you figure out where the….exit….was?"

"What exit, Percy?"

"To…Where are we?"

"In Camp Half-Blood."

"You know, I know you feel guilty about accidental stabbing me in that last fight but you didn't need to drag me all the way through Tartarus." He said jokingly as he got up to his feet.

"Percy. I didn't. I've been here in Camp Half-Blood all this time. It's been two years since you washed me out of Tartarus. I thought…I didn't know what I thought."

"What? Two years? That can't be possible. I just pushed you out of Tartarus two weeks ago. You told me that yourself."

"My boy, she is telling you the truth. You've been gone for two years. And you've certainly made quite the entry back." Chiron said.

"No," he said. Percy was drawing a complete blank. The last thing he actually remembered was meeting up with Annabeth in Tartarus. What entry was Chiron talking about? Percy was beginning to hyperventilate, "Something is wrong. This isn't possible."

"No. No! I'm not losing you that easily! Percy. Percy! Look at me!" She grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake the young man out of his stress attack. She tried to get him to focus on her as she stared into his green eyes. He was in a panic. His eyelids seem to close over his eyes. It wasn't until after half a minute of shaking him that she realized that he had passed out.

"Chiron…" she looked back at the old teacher.

"Take him to the infirmary, but we'll have to lock him to the bed. I have an idea about his condition. And if it is true, we really have to be ready for anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth brushed the hair out of her boyfriend's face as she listened to Chiron's explanation. His face looked so much calmer now that he was asleep, though she had surprised herself when she noticed that bags were under his eyes. Maybe the adrenaline rush had prevented her from noticing them before.

"I believe that Percy has developed alternate personalities."

"Alternate personalities? You mean like Jeckel and Mr. Hyde?" Jason rubbed his head. He wasn't too surprised to see the boy shackled to bed. But Annabeth's tale of dealing with the young man was quite shocking to him. He had figured that Percy would have been somewhat gentler with Annabeth than he was with her, but not to the point where he acted like a little kid.

"Yes, but less noticeable than those cartoons you see on TV. Whatever Percy faced in that pit was so devastating to him that his brain created a different persona to deal with it. Then when he saw Annabeth, he was shocked again and the "little boy" that you had talked to my dear was created to deal with that. This "older brother" and "father" are probably the other two personas that exist in Percy's head. From the sound of it, the brother is Percy and the father is the one who attacked Camp Jupiter." Chiron explained to the six demigods in front of him.

"And you're sure about this?" Annabeth asked. Half her mind was distracted, nervous attending to Percy, while the other side was trying to compile everything Chiron was telling her.

"My dear, I have seen many demigods go crazy. This isn't the first time a traumatic experience has broken a demigod. And I fear it won't be the last."

"Then how did I fit into this? That little boy personality said I looked like his mother. And Percy said I had appeared in Tartarus to get him out. I never went back into that pit since I came out." Annabeth said as she stroked Percy's hand.

"I'm afraid that the only one who can answer that is Percy or that other unidentified persona. The little boy may not have much knowledge about you since he just appeared. Well at least, I believe he was just formed. From your experience, it is likely that if he had been born earlier, he did not stay in control for too long." Chiron responded.

"But then how has Blake stayed in control for so long? Can't Percy fight back or something?" Jason said.

"He can't. He may not even be present for whatever the other persona does. Each one is his own person. He can't merely boot someone out. Each persona will only be able to take control is he is unconscious. I imagine that Blake learned to survive off of little sleep."

"Wait, Percy talked to Annabeth last before he passed out. Doesn't that mean that he will be the one who will wake up?"

"No, any one of them could regain consciousness first. The hope of that Percy will wake up first. But it is possible that Blake or the other boy would wake up first as well."

Annabeth's heart fell into her stomach as she stared into her boyfriend's face. _'Percy, what happened to you down there?'_

Percy began to groan and Annabeth backed up. Percy and the young one may have been fine with her, but she wasn't too sure what effect she would have on Blake if she had sent him into such a shock earlier. The young man's green eyes snapped open and Annabeth felt her heart drop even further. Blake had woken up and she knew just from the savage look he gave her that he wanted her dead.

* * *

When Blake got up, he could feel the rage take over. That useless, no named brat. Blake had isolated the feeling as innocence and the need to keep that purity. He could almost spit at it. What good was innocence when it had been stolen from him so many times? More importantly, how did that little imp take over when he had no innocence left to spare. As he turned his head, he realized that this whole experience hadn't been a convenient nightmare. Annabeth Chase, his torturer, was still alive. But she didn't look like she had in Tartarus.

This Annabeth looked scared and nervous around him. Her eyes were different in comparison to how they looked in Tartarus. In the pit, they were evil and filled with nothing but chaos. Whenever she spoke, he knew it was a lie. But here, she seemed…dare he say it, genuine. He almost was willing to believe that maybe his other voices were right about her. Almost. Then he remembered that she was nothing more than an actress. She had tried this same act multiple times and had gotten that other useless boy with it multiple times. Well not him. Not now. Not ever again.

Blake tried to get up, but soon realized that he was chained to the bed. "NO!" He yelled as he tried to break out of his chains, but they were made of solid celestial bronze. He couldn't break him. No, this could not be. He would not allow her to kill him. His world turned even worse as he turned to see Chiron, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel in front of him. Where they here to laugh or to just see his murder for themselves? Maybe they were going to give her even more ideas for ways to torture him.

No, he couldn't let them kill him. Something inside him was breaking. He wanted to be free of all of this, but know he was taunted by freedom. Where was Torrent? His eyes frantically scanned the room for his sacred weapon. However, he couldn't find it. His freedom…everything he had tried to achieve was gone. Taken away from him. Just like in the pit. His love…his innocence…his humanity…everything good about him had been taken away.

Blake felt tears streaming down his face. No, he was so close to destroying them. He was so close to wiping them away from existence so that they could no longer hurt him. He could finally get away from the pain that was always swallowing him no matter how hard he attempted to ignore it. He could feel himself being overcome with pain and sorrow. His mind was a sea of emotions. Flashes of what happened in that damned place came back to haunt him yet again.

"Percy…" a soft voice said. _Her _voice. More torment.

He saw Annabeth's hand reach out to touch him. He pulled his hand away and tried to bite her, "Get away from me you…you…". Blake couldn't think of the word he wanted to call her. Nothing was strong enough. Nothing could sum up how he felt about her. She betrayed him. She humiliated him. She…she…she had done so many things to him. He couldn't say it all.

He screamed. He screamed for his own strife. He screamed because of the pain he felt. He screamed because he was still alive. He just wanted it all to end. He just wanted the pain to go away. He felt his subconscious take him. He had only been trying to protect himself from her…from them. If they continued to live, they could still hurt him. Killing them was the only way to free himself of the pain. But even the Fates wouldn't allow him that.

As he felt the last of his strength go, he could feel himself dissipating. He could feel himself tearing apart, he was becoming any empty shell. Old and forgotten. His mind was shattering, leaving him hollowed out. But as he finally died, he felt the cold hard truth hit him. He had failed his mission. He had failed his purpose. They…she had killed him. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

When the boy woke up, he was angry. His mind replayed painful images of the blonde haired girl trying to destroy him and almost succeeding numerous times. He gritted his teeth. He knew that the girl he had talked to was bad news. She was a meanie.

He turned to Annabeth, stuck his tongue out at her, and then turned his back to her. He had to stay away from her. His friend was wrong. She wasn't nice at all. Not one bit.

* * *

Annabeth felt hot tears beginning to streak down her face. Percy…he tried to bite her. He wanted to kill her. She didn't have to hear it; she had seen that same look on many monsters as they were attacking demigods. What had she done leaving him down there? What had just happened!

"I think Blake just stressed out. It seeing us was too much for him. He has retired as the vengeful personality. Thus, he broke apart from those feelings and now they are imbedded into this persona." Chiron spoke softly.

Annabeth swallowed. She knew Chiron was just being nice. He had freaked out when he had seen her. The others were just the straw that broke the camel's back. He hated her. Annabeth's heart was breaking. Why? Why did the Fates loving attacking the man she loved so much?

"Unbelievable," Frank gaped. He hadn't seen Percy or Blake when he had attacked Jason since the fire had blocked their path, but he and Hazel had been well caught up about that day when they had arrived to Camp Half-Blood. To be told, he wasn't expecting Percy to be in this bad of a shape when they found him. Then again, he wasn't sure what kind of shape the young man was going to be in. However, he took comfort in one thing; Percy himself had not purposely set out to attack them. But the question remained. Why did Blake feel the need to?

Chiron himself was thinking the same thing. However, an additional thought came into his mind. Why would Tartarus purposely set Percy out of his grasp and watch him destroy everything if this was the end result? He understood why the primordial did not bother bestowing his power upon him. There was no guarantee that Blake would be Blake. If Percy or another personality took over; well, the results could have been catastrophic for either side. It was too much of a gamble. If the personalities would just break down to more peaceful states, then why bother letting him out of the bit as his champion?

Suddenly the answer hit him. The personalities never truly broke down. They just got rid of the feelings that they couldn't take any more. In theory, Percy would create and endless amount of personalities in order to achieve his goal, destruction. Tartarus probably didn't foresee the more childish personas, but over time they too would simply reach their max and break off again. It would become an endless cycle.

"Percy…" Annabeth spoke quietly. She tried to reach out to him but was immediately shrugged off by the more child-like personality. More guilt flooded her being. This was her fault. She let her guard down and had gotten them trapped in that forsaken place. And now, he was paying for it.

Chiron sighed. He was happy that the persona was nothing more than a child. But they would have to solve the problem soon. They would have to figure out what had initial set Percy off the deep end. But to do that, they needed to talk to Percy himself. And getting this child to let them do that would be quite the challenge, especially since he seemed resistant to everyone in the room.

"Come along everyone. Let's leave him to rest." As he turned to leave, an idea struck him. It would be risky but it might reveal more answers faster, "Annabeth, can you stay here and make sure that he's okay?"

"Yes, Chiron." Annabeth said. She didn't see what good that would do, but she listen to him nonetheless.

'_This is going to be a long night…'_ the boy thought.

'Maybe if we gave her a chance to explain…_' _a small voice piped in his head.

'_Right, so she can give me another sob story and another chance to get me. Fat chance; sorry, but I'm staying away from her as long as I possibly can.'_

But the boy faced a problem. He was tired. He tried to stay awake for as long as he could, but soon found himself closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning when he finally got up. As Percy looked around the room, he realized that Annabeth was sleeping in the chair next to him. Despite her worried face, she still seemed just as beautiful as he remembered her. However, the last time he checked, they were outside by Half-Blood Hill. Then again, he didn't remember being in the infirmary either. He looked down at himself and realized that he shackled to the bed he was lying in. What had he done this time?

He turned his head to his girlfriend, "Annabeth? Annabeth? Hey, Wise Girl, wake up!"

The third attempt had gotten her up. "Uh…Percy?" She groaned.

"Who else would it be?"

He say her face darken for a split second, almost as if she was trying to tell him that he didn't want to know the answer. Something was up. But what did it have to do with him? Before he could ask what was wrong, she asked him a question, "Percy, what happened to you? In Tartarus that is?"

"Why are you asking? You know how it was down there. I mean, it had gotten worse after the Doors of Death were closed. Monster attacks became more frequent because more of them were appearing in Tartarus since they could just leave. You saw the effects yourself of it yourself." Percy said earnestly. Why didn't she remember what had happened to them down there? Was she just joking with him?

Annabeth took a breath. He honestly didn't know. It was as if his life paused the second that another personality took over. While it was a little comfort that Percy, himself, didn't hate her, she still couldn't help but be saddened by the fact that another side of him hated her, "Percy, when I say this, please stay calm. I was never in Tartarus. After you pushed me out of there, we went to stop Gaea in Greece.

"When we came back, we were going to go back into Tartarus to get you…but we couldn't find a way back in. Hades posted guards around any holes he could find from the Underworld into Tartarus and the other gods sealed off any other major holes they could find as well. Poseidon tried his best to send a search party, but Zeus wouldn't let him. We hoped that you would find some way out.

"It's been two years since I've last seen you Percy. Whoever you saw down there in Tartarus, it wasn't me," Annabeth chocked. She had hated feeling so helpless. She hated the fact that no one had gone down to save him after everything he had done. She hated that he had to go through Tartarus all by himself. She hated that his brain had felt the need to make different personalities to in order to protect himself.

Annabeth felt the tears start to fall. Why was she crying? He was right here in front of her. He wasn't dead. But he was broken. Something had happened to him and she would make sure that she would fix it no matter what it took from her.

"Anyway, we all thought you were…gone. Many thought you were dead, though your mom and I…I thought you were dead," she turned back to Percy, who seemed as if he was hurt just watching her in this much pain. His sea green eyes stared into her grey. Annabeth gulped as she continued, "Percy, what happened to you? You've been in hell for two years and I know you don't know this, but you've changed. Chiron says you've developed alternate personalities in order to deal with the pain. But some of the personas…they hate us. All of us. Chiron, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel,…me."

Percy interjected quickly, "But I could never hate any of you, especially you."

"Something happened down there that caused you to. Percy, I don't want to live my life with you knowing that you hate me under the surface. I love you; but I need you to remember what happened down there after I left. Please…" Annabeth pleaded.

Percy swallowed. Did he really want to try and remember those events? From the sound of it, it seemed as if he was desperate to forget them. But one look at Annabeth's face made him change his mind. She looked so broken and scared. And it was all because of him. She was scared of him. She was nervous because she wasn't sure who she would be talking to her on second to the other. He turned his back to the bed and closed his eyes. He hated seeing Annabeth like this and he hated being the cause of it. He tried to remember the event after her departure, but his mind was like a maze.

* * *

_Only this maze had certain parts of it blocked off to him. Percy charged the invisible barrier blocking his path to the unknown. He had to figure out what happened to him…if not for his own sake, then hers. He would never allow her to live in fear of him. The more he pushed into the field, the more it began to break. As the barrier was getting close to falling, he heard some footsteps behind him. It was a child no older than nine years old, but the part that startled Percy was that it was him, right down to the green eyes. The only difference is that this Percy's eyes were filled with rage._

_ "__**You don't want to do that,**__" mini-Percy said._

_ "And why not?" Percy responded._

_ "__**Because those are my memories. Those are my pains. It's impolite to look at other people's stuff without asking." **_

_"No, they're my memories. Not yours."_

"_**That may be true; but, I'm only holding onto them because you can't handle them. So really, you should be thanking me.**__"_

_ "But, I am you."_

_ "__**Are you? Do you know how far betrayal cuts, Percy? Do you know what it's like to live off of nothing more than fear and adrenaline? Do you know what I've been through?**__" the mini-Percy walked closer and to him. The very look the small child shot him was enough to make his skin crawl._

_ "Not if you don't let me!" Percy countered; he needed to get to remember._

_ "__**No, I'm here to protect you. Don't you get it? I only exist because of you. I am you! I am the feelings that have been bottled up for too long. I'm the rage you felt when you snapped. When you discovered that…that…fiend you call a girlfriend tried to kill you! **_

"_**The first Blake failed in his job to end the pain and so now I am Blake. Now I'm the cursed one. Doomed to live out your pain until those blasted demigods die! However, I'm too young to do anything. Perhaps that's a good thing. No one will be able to see past the cuteness until they're all dead."**_

_ "What are you talking about?!"_

_ "__**I'm talking about revenge! I'm talking about getting even with everyone who tried to kill me! The gods allowed their pride to get the best of them and so the Giant War was allowed to come into fruition. Those five allowed her to find her way back into Tartarus. THEY KNEW WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO DO TO ME! SHE TORTURED ME! THEY PROBABLY GAVE HER HALF OF HER IDEAS!**__"_

_ "She? Annabeth? No, no way. You've got the wrong person!"_

_ "__**I know who I saw. I know who cut me! I know who insulted me every day! I know the person who called me worthless and then sliced my cheek just to prove a point!**_

"_**She pretended to care. She pretended to love me! She attacked me every night! The whenever I asked about it, she would always say she never knew. TO HADES WITH THAT! She knew all along. And she laughed at me every step of the way. You don't remember it because I saved you from as much as I could. You don't have the memories that would scar your mind until the end of times. But if you did, you would hate here just as much as I hate her!**__"_

_ "_No…_" Percy heard a different voice this time. Another mini-him had appeared next to him. This time, the little boy seemed to have a different set of eyes. This child's eyes were filled with understanding and were void of the rage that was in Blake's._

_ "_I spoke to her myself. She was nothing like the Annabeth we encountered in Tartarus. You may not be able to see it, but I too was created from your tattered mind. Despite your rage, some part of you is still innocent. That's why you're in pain. One side of you knows what happened to you can't be true, but you indulge in the side that blames her. You don't have the answers you seek and neither will the deaths of those demigods. This Annabeth is actually genuine. She's legitimately scared of us. She wants to be with us._" the nice one said._

_ "__**But…that's not possible. They're the same, both of them!**__" Blake said._

_ "_Then explain why she isn't dead. If you had murdered Annabeth out of rage in Tartarus, then why is she here? Answer, she shouldn't be here. She's not a monster. Maybe they can be reborn, but demigods can't. Not unless they're saved from Hades. So unless he was in a generous mood, you don't have an answer to that question._"_

_ "__**I don't know? The gods resurrected her to torture me! Many of them hate me and they would all just love to see another episode of "Going Crazy with Demigods!"**__"_

_ "_You know they can't do that. There are rules which bar them from even trying that. Stop lying to yourself._"_

_ "__**No, they hate me. Everyone hates me. The presence told me that itself.**__"_

_ "_You're truly dense. Do you still not realize who that was? It was Tartarus, the primordial of the pit. He was the one who caused you to be born. He's the source of your pain! He tortured us until you were ready to kill everything in sight and then set you upon the world to destroy it. He controls what goes on in that pit! He knew Annabeth would be the only way he could break us! Where Gaea had failed, he was going to succeed. And guess what, as long as you hate everyone the way you do now, he's won. Do you want Tartarus to win?_"_

_ "__**No, you're lying to me. The presence …it gave me freedom to destroy everyone who set me her upon me…But then why does she still exist to torture me still…was it in on it too? Does everyone just want to see me die…No…I can't let …Make it stop….make the pain stop…GAAAHHH!**__" Blake began to shimmer in his form as he shrieked. He only stopped once he started to grow older until the point when he looked to be almost seventeen, "__**I don't care about the presence. I don't care about anyone else. She must die. Annabeth Chase has tortured me long enough. I'll destroy her. Then the rest of the ingrates. Then, I take down Olympus. Only then will I be safe. Only then can I rest in peace!**__"_

_ "No!" Percy yelled and reached into his pocket, surprisingly, Riptide was there, "I won't let you touch her. Not while I can still stop you from doing that."_

_ "__**Then unfortunately, I'll have to kill you. Besides, it's getting too crowded in here.**__" The other boy said as he too produced the Celestial Bronze blade. _

_ The smaller boy had disappeared into the shadows as both Percys charged each other. One focused on saving his love; the other focused on his obsession with destroying the one constant in his trip down in hell._


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth had been thankful that Percy seemed to understand her when he closed his eyes to try to remember the events of what happened to him in that pit. She really hated having to send him back to that awful place in his mind, but she knew it would only damage their relationship as long as he hated her underneath the surface.

Her train of thought was broken as fear slowly started into her heart. Percy breathing had gotten heavy. His face began to crease and he started to struggle against his chains. His labored breathing increased and she ran out of the room to get a one of Apollo's kids as he began screaming.

_'Percy, what's happened to you?'_

* * *

_Sparks flew as the Riptide and Torrent collided with each other. Blake couldn't figure out what was wrong with this other Percy. Why did he not just let him kill her? Did he not remember the pain he had felt when he was first stabbed by her? Did he not remember the hurt he felt when he was disregarded by her as none other than a worthless, mindless idiot? Blake scoffed at himself for asking such stupid question. Of course he didn't. Blake had those memories. But then if he was the safe one, then why did he want to remember? Why did he want to remember every strike she made against him and every insult she had told him? _

_Fury clouded his eyes as more of the harmful memories floated into his head. He was back in that pit with only that hag as company. They had just finished fighting another onslaught of monsters and she had "accidental" slashed him…again. Her hateful words began to float though his mind, tormenting him. Egging him on. Forcing him to unleash the inner rage that he had tried so desperately to hide._

_Worthless. Slash._

_Waste of space and time. Push._

_Useless. Parry._

_He was going to make her pay. Eventually, when Percy was able to come to terms with what happened he would thank him…or himself in this case. Once Percy was able to realize his purpose, his hold would weaken in the boy's mind until he would finally dissipate. But it didn't matter. His revenge would have been served before Percy would ever be ready to realize that it was Annabeth Chase who had tortured him for so many years._

"_Why?!" Percy yelled at him, "Why do you want to kill her?!"_

"_**Because she wanted to kill me! She didn't love me! She just wanted me dead!**__" the other barked as he brought Torrent down for another strike. His anger was infused in each strike. He wouldn't kill Percy, he couldn't. But he would beat him into submission until he was finally able to take control and destroy those who harmed him._

"_But you heard him…I mean me! She wasn't there!"_

"_**The boy is small and embodies innocence. He knows no better but to believe that she is not capable of such horror. I know better. I know that she is a traitorous hag just waiting for you to let down our guard. Then, she will strike and when you realize it, it will be too late. Don't you realize what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to protect you! **_

"_**You never struck back when she lashed out at you. You just took the pain and let it fester within you. Then one day, you could no longer take the pain. You couldn't take the fact that the one you loved so much was even capable of trying to kill you. I remember the days when you used to walk around, completely crippled. Not because you were injured, but because you couldn't believe what was happening around you. **_

"_**I was created to deal with it. Then I killed her to do away with it, but it wasn't enough. The pain of betrayal was still there. Someone had sent her to torture you. Someone had been laughing at our pain the whole time. They wanted to make sure that you would be trapped in Tartarus forever. The gods fear you. They despise your power.**_

"_**After she died, I did the only thing I knew who to. I destroyed Camp Jupiter to send a message to the world. I knew what they had tried to do to me—to you—and I was not going to take it lying down. But when I came to Camp Half-Blood, **_**she **_**was still alive. I couldn't believe it and thus the naïve one was born out of the sheer joy that I was not a murderer. But her presence still haunted me. When I could no longer take her, I too shed the pain onto the young child I once was.**_

"_**But you just couldn't let yourself stop feeling pain. You just had to find out what happened because that witch told you that she was afraid of you! So you and that small boy managed to confuse my previous form enough to create me. **_

"_**Only, I am not so weak. I will not be so easily destroyed like I was as a boy. I will not be shocked out of existence like Blake was. I'm the embodiment of the pain and rage you felt in Tartarus. And will do what Blake couldn't. I will finish the job and most importantly, I will crush the life out that worthless, backstabbing girl once and for all!**__"_

_As Torrent came down and slashed Percy across the chest, he flew and smashed into the barrier. When he landed into the wall, he crashed through it and his other memories began to flood out. A sudden pain ran through his body as the memories began to overtake his very being._

* * *

Pain. That's what he felt. It encompassed his whole being. His arms ached due to the amount of times he had to use Riptide in battle. As he trudged through Tartarus, he felt like his legs were completely gone. He was nothing more than a ghost. In front of him was his…friend.

"Come on Percy. We won't make it at the rate you're going!" Annabeth said.

Percy hadn't known long he had been walking with her, but he had noticed that she was beginning to get more and more irritable with him. As a whole, his slow progress was not completely his fault. He had been injured multiple times during fights with monsters they had run into. Some of those had been caused by Annabeth herself. At first, he thought that she was just seeing things in the fights, but their last battle was the fifth time he had been wounded by her. Now, he was beginning to believe that she had been hitting him a bit too frequently. It seemed as if she was…targeting him.

As he stopped to catch his breath, Annabeth walked up behind him and pushed him forward. "Come on, we don't have time to waste for you to rest. We already did that that enough after that last fight."

"Annabeth…please. Just a few minutes." He begged. His body was completely drained. He couldn't go on for much longer.

"And I told you that we can't. Now come on." She said and shoved him forward harshly.

As he flew forward, he stumbled and face planted into the ground. His breath was knocked out of him. His bruised hands try to push himself of the ground, but he was out of strength.

"You stupid..!" Annabeth cursed as she violently pulled him back up to his feet and once again began pushing him.

Percy was sure what he was feeling, but he definitely knew one thing. Annabeth was not the same girl he fell in love with. She was cold, selfish, and controlling. Where was his Annabeth? As she pushed him forward again, he couldn't help feel a little resentment towards her and her actions.

* * *

One night, Percy had decided to merely fake being asleep. He took a page out of Athena's book and decided to set a trap. Unfortunately, the bait was himself. He merely wanted to figure out whether it was here or not. He had been attacked severely times over the past couple of nights, but had never actually noticed the wounds until the morning. He knew that whatever had attacked him had known enough about fighting so that the inflicted many injuries upon him but in fashion so that he would never noticed them as he slept.

He tensed as he heard quiet footsteps. He knew he would hate this part. The darkness in this level of Tartarus was too much. He would have to wait until the attack was directly in front of him in order to see who it was. Percy felt a hand push against his chest and snapped his eyes open. He immediately wished he hadn't. The hurt that he felt in realizing who his assailant was was worse than any attack he could have ever received.

"So, finally got smart enough to wait out the night to see what was hurting you huh? Took you long enough, idiot." Annabeth said. Instead of trying to play the innocent, she quickly smacked him across the face with her open hand and ran off into the darkness_._

As Percy touched his face, he realized that he was bleeding. She had attacked him. It was that night when Percy first felt a fire burn inside him. She had abused him. Betrayed his trust. She wasn't the Annabeth he knew, but yet she was. And it was that thought that tore his mind apart.

* * *

_ Before Percy could remember anymore, he quickly shut himself off to his other memories. Maybe he should have considered Blake's advice. In a sense, he could understand his rage. Percy _loved_ Annabeth. If she ever betrayed his trust that badly, he didn't know what he would have done. Well, actually he did. Blake was his creation to deal with the pain of that betrayal. _

_He had started to feel tears streaming down his face. Annabeth. He knew deep in his heart that she wasn't the Annabeth that was in Tartarus. But despite knowing this fact, he still felt…unnerved. Almost as if he was afraid of some dark side of her that would come out at any time. As he looked around, the other Percy had disappeared._

_ "__**Now, you know only a fraction of what happened down in Tartarus. Now, either do what needs to be done…or I'll do it for you.**__"_

* * *

Annabeth and the other Apollo camper jumped back as Percy woke was breathing frantically, but he was beginning to control himself.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He turned to Annabeth, "He should be fine now. Just make sure that he doesn't do whatever it is he was doing before you called me in here. I'll just leave you two alone now."

As the Apollo camper left, Annabeth turned to Percy. She saw tears fill in his eyes, but there was something more. Betrayal. Hurt. What had he remembered?

"Percy?" she asked as she put a hand over his. But what happened next shocked her. He pulled his hand away. She looked at the bow in complete confusion, thinking that maybe another personality had taken over. However, as she looked into his eyes, she realized that Percy was still in control…but fear had taken over.

It took a couple of seconds, but eventually Percy looked back at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just…I know why the other me hates you."


	8. Epilogue

The beach was calm as the couple sat next to each other and stared off into the waters. It had been a month since Percy had been released out of Tartarus. Monster attacks around the world had begun to increase. Tartarus was obviously not pleased that his plan had been found out about and, at least, stalled.

Percy, thankfully, was getting better. After he were completely sure that it was Percy he were talking to and no one else, Chiron had him put on medication that would hopefully stop the visits of his other personalities. But as Percy got used to the medicine, he had begun to remember some of the repressed memories that his brain had been so desperate to keep from him. He tried not to show it, but Annabeth still noticed the changes. He was afraid of her. Sometimes her even being next to him seemed to make him nervous at times.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. He hated knowing that he had been giving her the cold shoulder. He really had been trying to not react to her touch, but if she ever surprised him, he would instantly get defensive and fearful.

Annabeth turned her head to face her boyfriend. They had been making a habit of sitting on the beach as a way for Percy to get used to the fact that she wasn't going to hurt him, "Why? You've been through a lot, Percy. It's not your fault you're afraid of me."

"Yes it is. I still don't know who appeared in Tartarus with me, but I should have been able to know that it wasn't you. I know that you would never have done those things to me, but yet I did."

"Percy, we both know how it is down there. We both know that place drives even the sanest person crazy. Tartarus just played you. We were down there for a while. Maybe he had even planned doing that to both of us while we were down there in order to divide us."

"Yeah but…" He stopped talking as Annabeth put a finger to his lips.

"Stop talking," she said politely, "Don't try and think through it. It will only make it worse—trust me on that one. Whatever the reason, you're here now. With me. We're both not dead. Just remember that I love you and that we're going to make it through this together, and we'll be absolutely fine."

"Even with the other mes?"

"Even with the other Percys. They're not too bad from the sound of it. Just in pain. Maybe, one day, we can stop that pain. I don't care how long it takes for me to rebuild the trust that Tararus made you lose in me. Not even if it takes my whole life to convince you." She smiled at him and Percy felt his heart skip a beat and grinned back. Even after everything, she still had this effect on him.

"Percy."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"That's weird; normally you just do stuff like that."

"Well forgive me for not wanting to surprise you. I just thought you might have freaked considered everything you've been through and…" But it was Percy's time to surprise her as he kissed her.

As they kissed, he still felt a voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was wrong. That she was just trying to disarm him before she pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the heart. But he ignored it. This wasn't Tartarus. She wasn't some kind of monster or some form of mental torture that primordial decided to put him through. She was Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, his other half. And he promised himself to never let himself forget that that again.

* * *

Wow, well that was hard..._Blade of Vengeance Remaster_ was the second hardest for me to remaster, but the easiest for me to length. BoV mainly lacked some much needed characterization, I thought the plot was well enough to keep it intake. Now...onto the second ark which became one of my most popular and second most popular story on fanfiction. Yes folks! It's time for _Breaking Inside Remastered_.


End file.
